


Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

by Scumprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hate fucking, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scumprince/pseuds/Scumprince
Summary: Louis makes Harry jealous, so Harry teaches Louis whose in charge.





	Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any errors

The car ride home is silent and Louis isn’t sure if Harry is pissed off or just tired, Louis isn’t the type that enjoys the silent treatment so he decides to ask. 

“You alright, Harry?” 

The younger boy rubs his chin, tightening his grip on the steering wheel before he nods. “I’m fine.” 

“Well you don’t seem fine, you seem pissed actually.” Louis says, not taking his eyes off Harry. 

“Pissed?” Harry sounds like he’s tasting the word in his mouth. “Why would I be pissed, darling. You were only flirting with the waiter, so I have nothing to be pissed about.” 

“You’re honestly joking, right?” Louis scoffs. 

Harry pulls into the driveway of their L.A. home and switches the car off. 

“Why would I be joking?” He asks. 

“You really think I’d flirt with the waiter?” 

“I don’t think, boo bear, I know.” Harry sounds bored of the conversation, Louis knows he isn’t, it’s just the way Harry talks. The younger boy reaches behind the seat to grab his coat from the backseat before climbing out of the car. 

Sometimes Louis forgets the small age gap between the two, Harry is all long limbs and sex appeal and Louis is short with baby fat he never seemed to lose but he knows Harry loves him no matter what he looks like. Harry is sexy without even trying and it sometimes surprises Louis with what he finds sexy about Harry. The way Harry makes tea is sexy to Louis and the way Harry clenches his jaw just slightly when he’s mad is sexy. 

Louis knows he shouldn’t, but he wants to see what would happen if he were to push Harry a little bit over the edge. 

Game on. 

Louis is slow to enter the house, he knows how impatient Harry gets when he’s not in the mood for Louis’ antics. 

He watches Harry throw his coat onto the couch and move to the other chair to pull his shoes off. Louis moves into the house slowly, purposefully, almost like he isn’t co-owner, like he doesn’t quite own it. He closes the door behind him and moves to the stairs, sitting on the second last step. 

“Why did you think I was flirting with that waiter?” He questions, watching Harry place his boots by the chair he’s sitting on. 

“I don’t think, I know. I saw the way you were looking at him, the way you’d try and make puns out of everything on the menu so he’d laugh.” Harry peels his socks off next and Louis watches him. “You weren’t really trying to hide it, either Lou.” He stands up and moves into the kitchen. Louis can hear the clanking of glasses and the wine cupboard opening, Harry returns with a glass and a bottle of wine, pouring himself a glass and taking a sip. “I don’t know why you have to openly flirt with people when I’m sitting right across from you.” 

Louis listens to what Harry has to say, it baffles him how insecure Harry can be sometimes. It’s a rare occasion for Harry to accuse Louis of flirting with somebody else and when it happens, Louis just lets it play out because Harry’s obviously stressed or upset about something that he doesn’t know how to express so he lets his frustration out another way. 

“I wasn’t flirting with that waiter, Harry.” Louis begins. “But if I was, I’d do it much better then what you thought I was doing.” 

Harry’s eyes flicker to Louis, and then back to the wine glass. 

“Maybe I’d ask if he was busy later, ask if he wanted to do something. Then when he picks me up after he finishes his shift, he’d drive me to some sleazy part of town.” 

He watches Harry’s upper lip twitch and his jaw clench slightly but he continues, if Harry wants to play this game, he can watch Louis play it better. He’s been at this longer than Harry and now matter how hard the younger lad wants to play, Louis will always win. 

“And then he’ll roll the windows of his car up, and unzip the fly of his work pants.” Harry moves in his chair, almost like he’s uncomfortable. “And when he pulls his dick out, he’ll ask if I wanna suck it.” Louis continues, he can feel himself getting hard, he does his best to ignore it because he isn’t going to cave before Harry. “And you know what I’m going to do? I’m going to wrap my lips around his cock and suck, nice and slow.” He goes the extra mile to lick his lips, slicking them up; Harry’s eyes follow Louis’ pink tongue and he sucks in a deep breath.

“Louis.” Harry warns.

“I’ll make sure to deep throat him, no matter how big or small he is, Harry. I’ll be sure feel him at the back of my throat. Gag on it.” 

The wine bottle hits the wall with a loud SMASH! Louis is startled and he jumps, Harry stalks over to the older boy and grips his arm, pulling him up off the stair and towards the kitchen.  
“You want to be a little prick and talk like a little whore? Then that’s how I’ll fucking treat you, Louis.” Harry’s voice has dropped an octave, his eyes flicker over Louis’s face and Louis can see how lust filled and angry they are. 

Gotcha. He thinks, he’s won this war, and Harry knows it. 

They move past the kitchen and into the study; Louis knows exactly why Harry’s chosen this room. There’s a large window across from the door, it has no curtains so when the lights are on, or if it’s the day, the neighbours can see right in because the study window meets their bedroom. The boys make sure to not use it as much as they can, to avoid unwanted photos and videos that could make their way into the media. 

Harry flicks the light on, his grip still tight on Louis’ arm. 

“Wait, Harry, what are you-“ 

“Shut up.” Is all Harry says, as he pulls Louis closer to the desk close to the window. “I told you, you wanna act like a little whore, I’ll treat you like one. And we’re gonna show the neighbours how much of a little slut you are.” He pushes Louis up against the desk and moves into to kiss his neck. Louis tips his head back, grimacing and hissing in pain as Harry bites him, hard. It’ll surely leave a hickey the following morning; part of Louis doesn’t care, he loves when Harry gets like this. He yanks at Louis’ dress jacket, roughly pulling it off the shorter lad before ripping his shirt open. Buttons go flying and Louis’ breath catches in his throat. 

Harry attacks Louis’ chest, taking a small pink nipple into his mouth and sucking, slightly biting and Louis sucks in a breath before he moans. 

“Harry.” He whimpers. 

Harry’s response is to tell Louis to shut his fucking mouth, he doesn’t want to hear any more out of Louis tonight. Louis obliges and bites his tongue as Harry continues to lick and suck on Louis’ nipples. Harry moves his hands down to Louis’ pants, roughly pulling his belt off and pulling his jeans down to free Louis’ boxers; he’s already hard as Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ cock through the fabric. He pumps the boy once, who responds by letting out a soft moan. Harry frees him and takes a few steps back, undoing his own shirt and letting it fall off his shoulders. 

Louis walks towards him to kiss Harry but the taller boy stops him, telling him that he’s only allowed to move when he’s given permission. He undoes his belt next, slowly pulling it through the loop holes. Its practically torture for Louis; when Harry wants to be sexy, he’s sexy and he does it so well Louis swears he’ll curl into a ball and die most days. 

He pops the button of his jeans and pulls the zip down, slipping his hand into his jeans to pull his cock out. Its long and thick and curves upwards slightly, Harry grips it at the base and pumps it once. 

“Are you stupid?” He asks, looking at Lou. “Are you going to stand there looking stunned or are you going to suck my cock?” 

Louis is in front of Harry in a second, he gets down on his knees and grabs Harry in his hand. He slips Harry into his mouth and sucks his tip before pulling back and licking up and down his length. He knows how much Harry dislikes Louis sucking when he’s dry, he loves to be a bit slick so Louis’ mouth glides effortlessly up and down Harry’s dick.  
When he feels like the taller boy is slick enough, he takes him into his mouth again and moves down Harry’s length until he can feel his nose pressed against Harry’s navel. Louis can feel Harry at the back of his throat, he breathes in through his nose as Harry wraps his hand around the back of Louis’ head. 

“I’m gonna throat fuck you, yeah? Teach you not to open up your mouth and say stupid shit.” 

Louis hums around Harry’s dick and he hears the younger lad groan before he slowly starts to thrust into Louis’ mouth; years of being with Harry had taught Louis to train his gag reflex to behave and he can kneel before Harry, with his lips around the lads cock and let him face fuck him for almost 5 minutes before he gags. Harry loves it and Louis loves it. 

Louis looks up at Harry as the short haired boy picks up the pace, Louis opens his mouth wider because he knows how much Harry loves the noises that come from Louis’ mouth when he’s being throat fucked. 

Harry throws his head back in ecstasy and lets out a loud moan as he continues his assault on Louis’ mouth. 

“Fuck.” He hisses. “You’re so fucking pretty when my cock is in your mouth.” He thrusts a couple more times into Louis’ mouth before pulling out and wrapping his hand around the older boys throat. He pulls Louis up and holds him there for a minute, with his hand wrapped around his throat while Harry kicks his jeans off. When he’s free, he moves towards the desk, pushing off all of the miscellaneous items; the topple to the floor and scatter over the carpet but Harry doesn’t care. 

He picks Louis up and drops him on the desk with so much force that Louis is surprised it doesn’t break. Harry pushes him down onto his back, gripping each thick thigh and pulling Louis towards him. 

“You’ve been a little prick tonight, Lou, so lets see if you still wanna play games when I don’t prep you. Hmm? You think you’ll be able to take my entire cock in your tight little ass with no help?” 

Louis bites his bottom lip and looks at Harry under hooded lids. Harry grabs Louis’ face in his hand and squeezes, Louis winces but he cant help but love the way Harry manhandles him. 

“Are you gonna fucking speak, Lou?” 

“I’ll take you all with no help.” Louis’ voice is breathy and hoarse. 

“Good boy.” 

Harry spits onto his fingers, and lazily rubs the spit onto Louis’ hole, he knows that it wont be too hard to slip into Louis, the older lads been riding his cock since he was eighteen, so he was certain there wouldn’t be an issue now. He positions himself at Louis entrance, Lou loosely wraps his hand around his own member and starts to slowly jerk himself. 

Harry pushes, hard and his filling Lou up. Louis cries out in both surprise and pleasure, his arse is pressed against Harry’s hips and Harry lets out a steady breath; he pulls out and thrusts into Louis again, harder this time. It’s not long before he has a fast, hard, torturous pace. He moves his hands from Louis’ thighs to his waist for better grip as he keeps fucking him.  
Louis hand is holding on tightly to the top of the desk while his other is wrapped snuggly around his cock, he’s crying out in pure ecstasy as Harry pounds into him over and over again. 

“H-harry.” He whimpers. 

Harry lands a swift slap to Louis face, he watches as the smaller boy grins. 

“Filthy slut.” Harry grunts as he continues to fuck Louis. “Like being treated like a stupid whore?” 

Louis bites his lower lip and nods, “Mmhm.”  
Harry hits him again, Louis moans out in pleasure. “Fuck.” He spits. 

His cheek is turning a shade of red and Harry loves it, he loves that he gets to do almost anything to Louis and Louis just responds with so much pleasure to it; he fucks Louis harder and watches his face contort from delight to pure pleasure. His mouth is in the shape of a perfect ‘o’, eyes closed, small beads of seat forming on his forehead and near his stubble. 

Louis drives Harry absolutely mad and he hardly knows it. He can feel the familiar tightening of his insides that lets him know he’s close to coming, he pulls out of Louis and tugs him the desk and forces him onto his knees in front of Harry.  
“Stick your tongue out.” 

Louis does as he’s told, leans his head up ever so slightly, closes his eyes and sticks his tongue out as far as he can; ready to catch every last drop of Harry’s load. Harry pumps himself a couple times before he lets out a groan and streams of white are hitting Louis in the face, Lou does his best to catch most of what he can on his tongue but most of it lands on his face. He doesn’t mind though, he’ll scoop it up with his finger and lick it off then. 

When Harry’s finished coming all over his lovers face, he watches the way Louis scoops up his come on his pointer and middle finger and scoops what he can into his mouth and sucks it like Harry’s come is full of diamonds. When he’s finished, he sticks his tongue out so Harry can inspect it. 

“Good boy.” He helps Louis to his feet and gives him a big cuddle. “I’m sorry I was accusing you of something you didn’t do.” 

“That’s okay.” Louis smiles. “I liked what came after.” Louis chuckles. 

“You can be a right twat, Lou.” Harry laughs back. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
